Sweating in Singapore
by MuppetyWuppety
Summary: Ranger needs some help from Steph in Singapore that may require an engagement ring. Babe for sure, but no Cupcake bashing! First fan fic ever so reviews appreciated. :) Rated M for later chapters. You're safe. For now.
1. Flying in

My phone rang. "Yo."

"Babe."

"Batman." I could practically hear him smile through the phone. "What can I help you with?"

"I can think of a few things you can help me with." Gulp. "But I have a something work related I need you for. You're going to need a passport"

...

As I didn't currently have a _legal_ passport, flying into Changi Airport in Singapore I was a bit nervous. I trusted Rangers many talents but breaking laws in a country where gum was illegal made me squirm, and not in the way Boston creams do. I was also worried how bad a skip that Ranger needed to go overseas for would have to be. And it wasn't just him; we had Tank, Lester and Hector along for back up.

"Ranger, why do you need me if you have three hulking masses with us? Just drag your skip in." He looked a bit shifty.

"Babe, you can't think I could drag someone back to America on a plane without someone questioning the handcuffs. It's not a skip I need you for." Whaaaat? That made no sense. All I was good for was distraction.

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I currently travelling to an Asian country with you then?

Oh my god not that smile. "Kipnapping you Babe." Hardy ha, like I wouldn't willingly let him put me in handcuffs and tie me up. He gave me a look when my eyes started glazing over thinking about it. "Babe, I'm not a TastyCake. But I'm thinking of taking Rangeman international, I think Singapore is a good place to start as it's very central. Some of my clients have….international interests they would like me to keep up on."

"So what do I have to do with that?"

He sighed. "I have had it made aware that schmoozing needs to be done. I am meeting a friend of a client. An important friend. I need someone who is good at talking, someone in the professional leagues and Lula was already booked."

"Ouch! So I'm arm candy? That's it?" He blushed. RANGER BLUSHED. Something was wrong.

"Umm well, yeah. Most of these people have high class wives. I need you to pump them for information while I chat with the husbands. They're old money on holiday, you know? We need to look like we are there for fun."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Fun could mean many things." This got me a naughty grin.

"It could," he reached into his pocket, leaning into my seat as he did. Once he straightened up I was treated to the full 1000 watt smile. "Please don't kill me, but they will take you more seriously if they think you aren't just my latest fling." He was trying to pull his face into something semi-serious and failing. "Stephanie Plum, will you pretend to me my wife?"

"…Ummm. I guess? Wait! How long for?"

"Babe, it's Singapore not Vegas, you're safe." Yeah right….

...

Tank, Ranger and Hector got the bags while I wondered how they would have smuggled their no doubt large cache or weapons. God knows where Ranger would hide his guns in an airport, surely he wasn't wearing anything in here? Hmmm him not wearing anything. I hadn't asked about the hotel situation, would we be in the same room? In the same bed? Not that I hadn't been there before, but I had recently decided Morelli was a done thing. Sure, I loved being with him because he was comfortale but I loved bounty hunting. If he couldn't deal with that it wasn't going to work. So with my new found permanent freedom I was a bit worried. Morelli was like a chastity belt, if Ranger thought I was with him I was sort of safe. I knew Tank knew it was over, Lula mentioned it to him, but he was letting me play it out with Ranger how I wanted.

"Earth to Golidlocks!" Lester had returned from fetching the customs forms. "Anything to declare? Like your undying love for my body?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gees Lester, look out, they won't let you through with those guns," I said punching him in the arm.

"Goldi I am glad you're along this week, Tank and I were bummed you weren't part of the original plan. Of course thanks to the reasoning skills of yours truly you get to see the sights!"

"Does Singapore have a Disneyland?" I was too excited for my own good.

"What? No! Very sophisticated place, you're weird Plum. If you're lucky we'll take you to see the laser and water show at the Merlion" Merlion? That sounded interesting…

Just then Hector walked up carrying my giant suitcase and my smaller carry bag, Tank and Ranger carried two reasonably sized bags each and backpacks. Hmmm surely they wouldn't be all weapons. I thanked Hector for grabbing my bags and insisted I take them. Ranger nodded, and we all followed him down the nothing to declare channel. I was tense as hell waiting to pass through the passport check, but Ranger lead to the side of the queue where some people were passing through quickly.

"Work visas, digital to help you clear customs faster," he explained. Bloody mind reader.

I was actually starting to get excited for this. Here I was, 24 hours notice and in another country with Ranger and some of the Merry Men. And it sounded like I didn't have to do much! Just girl talk with some wives, this would be a cakewalk. I was practically skipping out of the airport, in the best mood until I walked out the airport doors.

"Babe. You ok?" I didn't want to tell him. He could see my dismayed face but he would laugh if I told him and it would so much worse in front of the guys. I smiled at him.

"Yeah great!" I turned to Tank. "Tank, is this the um….usual weather in Singapore?" Tank looked confused.

"Yeah. Warm, late thunderstorms, why?"

"Cause I'm so damp!" Tanks eye twitched as he glanced at Ranger who turned me around and said deadpan,

"Babe, I hadn't realise Morelli had been leaving you high and dry." I blushed right up to the roots of my hair, which was reacting to the humid climate of Singapore by poofing up. Great, jet lag and a constant climate of sauna is just what I needed. Add the way Rangers hand felt on my arm and I was pretty much just a puddle, I was so glad I hadn't told him about Morelli.


	2. Good news for Steph

"I. Am. In. Love. With. This. Car." Sweet Jesus the aircon was handling the heat with ease; I was getting stipples from the cold. Ranger obviously noticed them, looking over my body then saying, "Yeah, I can tell babe." Oooooh his eyes on me were great. I could feel warm paths over my chest as he took in the way my shirt clung to my sweaty chest. I had a sneaky feeling he could tell I was glad Tank was driving and that he was in the back with me.

"Guys, I know bombshell is a babe, but I am really uncomfortable with you two starting something while I am in the back too."

"_Lester_." Rangers voice was colder than the aircon, heck it was colder than the arctic!

"Sorry boss, shutting up. Feel free to ravage her in my presence." I slid my hand over Rangers thigh to distract him from murdering Lester. He turned to me and returned the favour, but slipped his hand pretty far up my jeans.

"These will be too warm for you to wear here. What did you pack?" I felt like such a dumbass.

"Uhhhmmm more jeans?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Lucky you babe, did you know the big summer sale is on in Singapore?"

"Is there a big department store that goes all out or something?" The corner of his mouth twitched up a little.

"The whole city pretty much goes on sale at once." I let out a whimper. "For about two months." I groaned. His hand twitched further up my thigh, there wasn't too much thigh left and right now I didn't care.

We booked in to a resort on Sentosa Island, just across from the mainland and with monkeys running along roofs and nipping any fruit left lying around. The Merry Men turned down the bell hop as Ranger grabbed the keys and lead us to our rooms. It seems like the guys had found the only place in Singapore that wasn't a gorgeous modern skyscraper. It was modern, but the buildings were low rise. There were lots of trees and plants left to grow without crazy neat hedging, but still maintained. All I could smell were the flowers in the trees and as we walked past the pool my jaw dropped. It was huge, mirror smooth and darkly tiled so it looked classy as heck. Of course in the heat I was considering just jumping in still clothed. Or naked. Or naked with Ranger. I really shouldn't walk behind him, I end up staring at that ass and the way those shoulders fill out his Rangeman shirt. Mmmmmm. He must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head.

"Babe."

"Hnnngg?"

"Staring is rude" We stopped as he handed Tank three key fobs. "For your suite. Drop your bags then secure." Tank took the keys and opened one of the doors of the villa we were outside, and then walked in with Hector and Lester hauling the bags behind him. He handed me a key fob and kep one for himself. "This is our suite," He said opening the door. I didn't panic yet, there could be two beds. I walked into the room from the hallway and nearly swooned; the wide glass doors across the far side of the living area faced over a secluded deck that had a view down the slope of a hill to the waters edge and over to the mainland. Some would say it was romantic. Gulp.

"Babe," Ranger nodded to an open door that showed a huge room with a giant bed which was furnished in pale cream, gold and green. Once again, doors to the deck. "This is your room."

"My room?" His eyes lit up.

"Well, your room could be my room too, but my room is across the hall. " I looked over his shoulder and saw a similar set up. "I'll leave you to get settled in, but you have your first task once you've napped." He leaned me into the door frame. "I want you to have your space, but we need to look married." He looked down at my lips and for a second I was really hoping he would kiss me. His hand settled on my hip, sliding round to cup my ass. "I'll wake you up in an hour and a half."

No fair, now I was all riled up.

Rangers POV

She was driving me nuts, how was I supposed to focus if I had her sleeping so close but not in my bed? Normally I would just invite her, but she was still with Morelli at the moment; I'm surprised he even let her come. Still, just because I couldn't touch her didn't mean I couldn't think about touching her. I heard her shuffling about in her room; she hadn't bothered to close the door when she saw me settling into my room with my laptop set up a security system around both suites. Unfortunately I wasn't getting much done, and when movement from her room made me instinctively look up my pants grew a lot tighter when I saw her shimmying out of her jeans. She was distracted, leaning over something out of view, probably her suitcase, when I saw her pull her top over her head and show her breasts cupped in the most indecent bra. Fuck Steph. I just about lost it when she put one hand on her underwear, but she was just moving the band. She walked through to her ensuite and I had some reprieve. Good idea Steph, a nice cold shower is just what I needed. I walked into my ensuite, got into the shower and held myself. I imagined it was her and started to stroke and pull. The thought of her shirt sticking to her in the car, her nipples poking through that scrap of material she called a bra. The way her lips parted when I grabbed her thigh. I really was close now, hard as a rock.

Suddenly I heard the a knock on the doorframe.

"Ranger, I left my body wash at home, can I use some of yours?"

Stephs POV

Dripping and wrapped in a towel I felt sheepish knocking on Rangers bathroom doorframe. I noticed the underwear and clothes he had placed on the bench and could just see his tense thigh from this angle. I envied the water current curving over those legs. After asking him for the bodywash all he did was hold his hand out of the shower with the bottle in his hand. I inched closer and snuck a peak of him leaning on one and the other arm out of the shower with the Bulgari. Even turned partially away from him I couldn't help but notice he was rock hard. Okay so maybe I could have, but what sane woman passes up the site of Ranger naked and dripping with water. Ooh boy that looked better than a Boston cream. Better than ten. Better than one hundres! Once I grabbed the bodywash and backed out I stood in his room for a moment, waiting to hear him move. I was rewarded with a low moan and blushed, hot tailing it back to my shower before I could be caught. I had no doubt what he was doing in there and I felt like I was going straight to hell for wanting to just pull up a chair and watch.

An hour later I woke up to the sight of Ranger sitting in the comfy arm chair in the corner of the room. He was rubbing the back of his head like something was bugging him.

"Hey."

He turned back to me, starting to smile slowly. "Babe, I think you're going to love your first task."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He unfolded himself from the chair and walked over, trailing his fingertips up my leg, hip, torso and then level to my face. It was then that I noticed he hadn't used his finger but a shiny black credit card.

"So about those sales….."


	3. Singapore Sling

I was now located in one of the many malls in Singapore that was partly underground to keep out of the heat, and Hector had drawn the short straw so he was assigned my babysitter. Not due to any threat, Ranger had joked, but because he was sure I would get lost. Having someone who only spoke Spanish was sure to help in that situation. Hector looked uncomfortable in this high end store, but at least I had coaxed him into some civilian clothes so he would blend in. He wasn't really helping me with my task, which was finding an outfit that said high end trophy wife. Not to say I was complaining, shopping was the one form of exercise I tolerated, but I didn't know exactly how I should be playing it. I bought a pale blue and grey cocktail dress for dinner tonight, but I wasn't sure where we were going, all Ranger had said was really fancy. For him really fancy was normally Pino's.

Due to the fact the dress was pretty much backless I would need some very versatile underwear. I apologised to Hector and explained I needed to go to the lingere store across from the store we were in. He looked horrified the poor lamb.

He started talking to me, "Seniorita…. Quédate en mi vista. Por favor." He pointed to his eyes with one hand, then pointed to me, then mimed walking. He wanted me not to leave his sight I assumed, which was reasonable considering Ranger would skin him if he lost me anywhere, but especially overseas.

I strode over to the sales lady who spoke also spoke English, which seemed to be the norm, and explained my situation while showing her the dress and she said for me to go into the change room and she would bring me something suitable. We had differing opinions of suitable. Instead of a bra she passed me a pale blue backless bustier that pushed my boobs into the perfect shape while magically making them look bigger. I mean sheesh, whoever designed this knew what they were doing because I sure as heck was getting the most made out of my chest, but the problem was I wasn't trying to truss myself up for Ranger. The sales clerk had also handed me a pair of Brazillian cut underwear and some suspenders but in a dress this tight even a G-string might be too much. I was about to call the assistant for some help when Ranger called.

"Yo."

"Babe. You should probably get your nails and hair done. I just met one of the wives and fancy is an understatement. Not to mention I think you may have a tonne of TastyCake residue left under those nails."

"Oh, should I get them to do my hair for tonight?"

"Only if you want Babe. I like having something to hold on to though." Oooooh definitely getting my hair done in an up style "But you should hurry up, we're leaving for dinner at 7pm." Shit! That barely left enough time to find a hairdressers with a spare appointment, let alone get my hair done. "Babe, you're booked in to the spa and salon at the resort in 15 minutes." He hung up, the stupid mind reader. I guess the bustier would have to do, bra shopping was hard enough, let alone on a deadline.

...

Hector dropped me off at the spa and I got back to my suite just as Lester was walking into his half naked after a swim.

"Hey beautiful! Is that a lingere bag I see?" He laughed while winking. I really needed to learn to stop blushing around these guys but thankfully for now Tank trailed by Hector had come up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You know Manoso is wound tight, cut that out Lester. Steph," He nodded to me as he followed Hector into their suite while dragging Lester in.

I shoved the lingerie bag into the garment bad that contained the dress and walked into the suite; no Ranger. Phew. I wondered if what Ranger had been up to in the shower had anything to do with Tanks words, I mean, when I was tense Buzz and Woody my favourite friends got an extra work out. I decided to do my own make up as having my curls pinned up into something as fancy as I had was already pampering. I decided smokey grey eyes would go well with the grey of the dress, and I had picked bronze jewellery so I worked a sheen of bronze across my eyelids too. I used a deep peach colour on my lips with a slightly bronze shimmering gloss over the top. Not too bad, but not nearly as fancy as my hair. Oh well. After putting on the bustier I was faced with a dilemma, even wearing the skimpiest most invisible thong it was still giving me a bump which was embarrassing. I decided I would have to go commando and wear stay up stockings. The dress had long sheer soft grey sleeves that came in at the wrist, with the grey colour bleeding down the shoulders to wear the dress ended below the small of my back, where the blue took over. The front of the dress started with grey flickers at the hem, which started just above the knee, then the torso was the blue with grey streaks. Of course it was made of the softest material that seemed to cling to my skin in the nicest possible way, just as the stay up stockings did. My favourite part though was the cool bronze chain that came from the edges off the dress at my back and twisted up in a two strand braid to come either side of my neck and joined the edge of the dress at my shoulders. Teamed up with FMPs in the same shade of blue and a bronze bangle and dangly earrings I felt I looked the part.

Naturally Ranger walked in that moment dressed in a sharp suit so I twirled for him, showing off my outfit. "What do you think?"

"Babe," He smiled devouring me head to toe as he appraised my appearance. "You are entirely indecent for tonight." My smile fell.

"What! This dress cost more than my rent for a month!" I was venting. I felt like such a ditz, told to shop and I failed at that. I turned away from him to the mirror, trying to see if I looked silly.

"Babe, I can see halfway down to your ass and it doesn't look like you're wearing underwear, how am I meant to talk business when that's all I will be thinking about? Other than that totally what we need." He whispered as he came over and started sliding his hands under and up the chains on my back I felt something hard on his hand, which was weird. Carlos Manoso was not normally one for jewellery. He was nuzzling his face into the small of my neck and sliding his hands up my shoulders when I noticed the ring on his left hand. Oh, that's why he was wearing jewellery. Duh. He grabbed my ring out of his pocket. "You need to put this ring on before I forget why we're here and barricade us in." I shivered, but slipped it on anyway. His eyes glowed as he looked at me in the mirror. Momentarily I was considering telling him about Morelli being out the picture, but that was when Tank knocked on the door letting us know he was ready to drive us.

"Wait! I want to get a photo for Lula and Connie, show them how fancy I look." Ranger sighed but obliged as I handed him my phone and he took a picture while I stood blowing a silly kiss. I typed in their emails and hit sent.

When we got to the driveway of the resort I saw a fancy limo out front. "That's not for us is it?"

"Babe, you need to understand that we need to look rich."

"Can you afford this?" Ranger seemed to be laughing in the eyes. I knew was going really well but this was something else; international travel, limousines, 6 star resorts and high end shopping just at the drop of a hat.

"It's an investment. The clients friend I am meeting could open Rangeman up to some other great opportunities"

...

Tank dropped us off at a beautiful old building that looked like it had been around for a while. Ranger tucked my hand in the crook or our arm and strolled with me through the foyer and into an outside resturant. Sweet baby Jesus Lula would have a conniption, the place was all gorgeous colonial columns, swaying palm trees and the stars above.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Haywood anymore." To this Ranger treated me to a playful growl. He lead me over to two men in suits and two women already seated at a table, they all rose as we got close. The man closest to us was tall, but stringy, and held a hand out to Ranger.

"Carlos! Glad you could make it. And this must be Stephanie." I blushed as he kissed my hand. "I'm Harry, please let me introduce my wife, Angela," The petite blonde woman next to him smiled at me, "my friend Helmund," the shorter, stockier and quite frankly alarmingly blonde man next to him shook Rangers and kissed mine, "and his wife Yi Ling." The petite brunette woman next to him smiled at us. After all the introductions I sat next to between Ranger and Yi Ling, with Angela across from me just as a waiter came over. I had no idea what to order, knowing beer was not right for the image I was supposed to be presenting. Yi Ling came to my rescue,

"Stephanie, you must try a Singapore sling while you are here! Helmund mentioned it was both your first trip to Singapore."

"Oh yes, I will um have one of those please," I smiled at the waiter, then turned to Yi Ling, "Thanks for the tip. Do you mean they were invented at this hotel?"

"Yep, this is Raffles hotel, it's quite famous. I actually grew up here, well not here Raffles, but in Singapore. I met Helmund when he was travelling through on an overnight stop and he had come into my bank for a withdrawal. Banks, the true hotspots to find a loaded man." She joked winking at me. "And Harry knows Helmund from boarding school in England, old friends. But I love it, now Angela and I are great friends and I have a sneaky suspicion you will be joining our little wives club." I giggled nervously and was saved by the waiter who placed an orangy red glass with a frothy head in front of me and served the rest of the table. I smiled at Yi Ling as I took a sip and was pleasantly surprised how nice it tasted, I was doing pretty well for a beer girl. Angela saw what I was drinking and piped up, "Look out Stephanie, those slings can really pack a punch if you're not used to them. That being said I am on my third cocktail for the night and I can't judge."

"I swear Angela the only water you drink is if your cocktails are served on the rocks. Don't issue an unfair challenge to someone." I turned to Yi Ling,

"Oh so that was a challenge? Hmmm I'll see what I can do." Whoops, I probably shouldn't be drinking highly alcoholic beverages around Ranger. I tended to get handsy. The waiter had come back, "Are we all ready to order?"

"Babe, please don't just order dessert. Only order one dessert." I got confused until I bothered to look at the menu, oh my sweet Jesus in heaven this was amazing. I could not wait to get my mitts on some of these meals.

"Oh _darling_ you're so silly," I flirted leaning in to Ranger, not wanting these women to know about my low brow taste for TastyCakes and Cluck-In-A-Bucket. He put his arm around me, loving that I was playing along. I decided to give him some of his own medicine and turned to Angela, "Carlos just loves dessert, and he always wants me to order more so he can indulge in his sweet tooth." There, now he would have to order dessert AND eat it. Dinner and a show, this was going to be great. Angela laughed, eyeing Rangers clearly macho man body and clearly thinking this did not look like a man who ate sweets.

Later when I was devouring dessert Ranger tapped me on the shoulder, "Babe, I'm simply in looove with this tiramisu. You should try it." I think that topped the list of things I would never hear Ranger say. I was feeling a little bit drunk from the bubbles and the cocktails which were definitely not what I was used to, so I was feeling bold and playful.

"Well you had best share." I went to grab some with my spoon and grabbed my hand, then held up his spoon already full of sugary creamy goodness.

"Open up babe." Oh my god I think I just wet my pants. He was saying that in more ways than one. I closed my eyes and opened up, letting him guide culinary perfection into my mouth. I would give up donuts in a snap if I could eat this for the rest of my life. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger staring at my top lip. Yi Ling let me know why, "Oh Stephanie you got some coffee cream on your lip, would you like my napkin." Ranger smiled at her,

"No need." He chucked a finger under my chin to tilt my head up and kissed it off my top lip. And slightly tipsy me couldn't help but lean in and sneak in a bit of tongue. He grinned and backed off. "Much better. _Dear_." I swear I caught Angela fanning herself with her hand as Yi Ling swooned. I decided to push my luck and slid my hand up his thigh under the table. His eyes glowed at me clear in meaning. Game on. Harry got the cheque and as we stood up Angela pouted at him. "Harry sweetie we can't let the night end so early! Look at us ladies, we look ready to stalk down a dance floor. I mean honestly I swear I have seen the dress Stephanie darling is wearing in Vogue. Let's go to Marina Bay Sands for some drinks, maybe a swim?" She was smiling but I felt that she was a darer, and I would end up in that pool.

"I don't see why not. Hemlund and Yi Ling, will you be joining us? Carlos? Steph?" We all nodded our assent and walked out to the street.

While we were waiting for tank to pull up I chatted with Helmund and Harry about boarding school but was having trouble concentrating as Ranger was twirling his fingers on the small of my back just below where the back of the dress dipped. Tank rolled up and open the door for us all, looking hilarious in his limo driver uniform. "Mrs Manoso." He tipped his cap with a wink to me and I was blushing to my toes. We all folded into the limo and Ranger tucked me into his arm as he kissed me on the head. "Mrs Manoso. I like that." He whispered. "Mine." Wow, Ranger had always said that was very off limit which is why I hadn't allowed myself to give into my cravings this whole time. If that was changing then I worried about my resolve when we got back to our suite later tonight. The other couples were cuddling too and didn't notice him slide his hand down my side and cup my ass. When he kissed me on my mouth I was surprised to taste scotch. I let him know as much.

"Just a glass babe. I needed a stiff drink after half the men in that restaurant eyed your ass off walking into that restaurant."

"Is that why your hand is currently staking its claim on my ass."

"It may have something to do with it." I glanced out the window as we pulled up and was blow away by the building. Three huge towers linked at the very top towering over the water.

"Oh Steph you will love it up there, the pool goes right up to the edge!" I turned green at the gills hearing Angela say that. Tonight seemed to be turning into more than I was bargaining for.


	4. At the edge

**A/N: Hi guys! You have been making my first writing experience great! Thanks for the feedback I appreciate it. Just a quick note, the locations I am describing are only loosely based off places in Singapore. The resort is based on the Beaufort if you want to look it up. Raffles and Marina Bay Sands you got the name of, but I have pretty much made the Marina Bay sands into something a bit different, like Cloudland in Brisbane. Just in case you want a mental picture. Anywho, here's the next chapter :)**

As our party exited the elevator I was overwhelmed by the opulence. We had travelled up the central tower and were now on the topmost level which linked up with the other towers on each side. A bar made of glittering glass spheres twined up to mix with ivy hanging over the bar staff. I grinned as one of those upbeat but chill summer songs pumped through the hidden speakers and gave me a goosebump rush. I was just enjoying the humidity on my skin with my eyes closed when Angela piped up, "Shots! Tequila! Let's go now! I need my party juice." She grabbed Yi Ling's and my hand and led us over to the bar dancing as the guys went to find a table. Yi Ling got the attention of a male bartender quickly just flashing her eyes at him, she really was very pretty. The man seemed stupefied as she smiled coyly at him and ordered six tequila slammers.

"Wait a moment please, I would prefer a very wet pussy instead," Angela cooed. At the raised eye Yi Ling gave her she played innocent, "What? It's a type of shot! Yi Ling you weren't thinking something else were you?" Just as the bartender finished mixing Angela's pretty pink shot and pouring the tequila Ranger strolled up. "Ladies." He addressed all of us but didn't look away from me. Yi Ling wanted him to join in on our fun, "Hey Ranger, have a shot with us! I hope you like tequila." Ranger looked at the shots and smirked, "No thanks, not my drink." Yi Ling pouted prettily, "That's not fair, we teeny tiny ladies are drinking and you aren't? Party pooper!" Ranger just smiled at her and slid his hand down my back. Angela seeing this voiced an idea, "Don't worry sweetheart, you just need to know how to motivate a man. Carlos, you look like the type to indulge in a harmless bet; if I can bet the colour of your underwear you have to do a tequila slammer. Off of Stephanie's neck." Ranger turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "Angela you seem to have the business savvy of your husband; that is simply an offer I can't refuse." Angela stood taller, grabbed Ranger and held him at arms length while assessing him head to toe. Yi Ling and I shared a giggle watching her ogle his package.

"Black. Plain black, tight fitting boxers, no doubt about it." I snickered into my hand, from living with him at Rangeman I knew that was exactly his type. The corner of Rangers mouth quirked up, giving him away. "I knew it! Steph you lucky ducky, nothing like a man in tight boxers. Other than a man in nothing at all," Angela cooed. "Now, this shot! Carlos to get the salt on her neck you need to lick it first." Ranger leaned in so close I could smell his Bulgari rolling off him in heat waves. The second he kissed my neck my thighs started feeling warm, but when he let his tongue out and actually licked it a warm rush spread from down there. He leaned back smirking and grabbed the shot and the lime. "No, no silly you don't hold the lime! Steph does! In your teeth honey," Angela winked to me. My jaw dropped and I just looked at Ranger who seemed to be enjoying himself. He used my already open mouth as an invitation and placed the lime wedge between my teeth. I felt my cheeks grow warm as he looked me standing there with a lime in my mouth. I didn't feel too sexy right then.

"Go on Carlos! Pay up!" This time it was Yi Ling chiming in. She had already snuck a shot while we were preparing ours and was getting loud, "Shot! Shot! Shot!" Goodness these women where no better than Connie and Lula, I felt like I was at a high school party again. Before I could think about it Ranger swooped in and slowly kissed the salt off my neck, making sure to give me a toe curling lick. Just thinking about what else that tongue could probably do was making me pant. He stared at me as he slammed back the shot and next he had one arm around my back and the other cradling my jaw and face as he bit the lime out of my mouth, our lips brushing as he sucked on it. He placed the lime on the bar then came back for more and I melted. The taste of tequila, salt, lime and Ranger was an amazing mix and I didn't want him to stop kissing. When he pulled back I noticed a splash of tequila had dribbled down to the bottom of my lower lip so I licked it off. His eyes did not miss my tongue curving over my lip and back into my mouth. Oops. Angela took her shot and then we carried the other three shots over to the table that Helmund and Harry had found. Helmund noticed my flushed cheeks and spoke to me with his lovely Danish accent, "Stephanie you look varm, maybe a swim later? The pool has the best view in the world. I must confess, I am so used to my homeland of Finland that even living here two years I am not used to this heat, I would love an excuse to jump in myself." I smiled at him, "Shame I didn't bring my bikini." Angela wiggled her eyebrows at me, "You could skinny dip." I could tell she was joking, but she was probably only 2 more drinks away from being serious.

A few sneaky beers later we girls hit the dance floor and I cracked up at the difference in talent between Yi Ling and Angela. Angela was stereotypical white girl, not really the best. You could tell she was upper crust but meanwhile Yi Ling looked like some sexy seductress from a music video, she somehow made a very innocent and flowing dress look scandalous. I tried for something in between their styles but I felt hopeless; until I caught Ranger staring at me from the table. I turned away and smiled at him over my shoulder, shaking my hips and playing with a strand of hair that had fallen out. His response was a long leisurely drag on a beer. I knew Hector was here somewhere just in case, so I knew Ranger felt okay relaxing and I certainly was more than relaxed. If I was thinking I could dance I was definitely drunk, so of course being drunk I thought I was sex on legs and strutted over to him and bent over the table.

"Babe," He stared right down the front of my dress. I decided to stare right back, trying to choose where to settle my gaze from the total candy shop of his body. Angela and Yi Ling sashayed over, and Angela turned to Harry, "Sweetie I simply _must_ go swimming. Let's go! They have a bar in the pool, and we can just wear our underwear! Not a problem." These 'high brow' ladies were ridiculous, they were party animals worse than any Jersey girl. "Come on Helmund! Convince Harry, I think us couples should have a shoulder fight in the pool. Girls on top of course." At this she grinned at Yi Ling who grinned and started to walk to the pool, peeling off her dress. The wait staff looked alarmed, but noticed our group and either Angela, Helmund or Harry looked important enough to let us do whatever we wanted. It certainly wasn't me, and Ranger had slipped off to speak to Hector. Great, these party animals where soon going to know I was running commando when I couldn't go swimming. Helmund had joined his wife, his naked chest showing a tonne of white blonde hair and a slightly toned six pack. Next thing Harry had gotten down to his tighty whities and jumped in, and I was acutely aware of the fact that Angela had started to herd me towards the glittering water.

"Stephanie, you look warm from all that dancing. Care for a dip?" It sounded like a threat.

"Err umm thanks Angela, maybe I will. I'll just wait for my husband, he can be pretty possessive.

"Pish posh he will be fine. Come on," she admonished, pulling off her pantsuit to reveal some pretty plain underwear. It was looking like she would tackle me into the pool if need be, but thankfully Ranger rocked up just then.

"Babe, your phone rang in your bag." That's all he said giving me a meaningful look before unbuttoning his shirt, hanging his suit coat over the chair and stripping his shirt and pants off to reveal his black boxers. I could feel every girl in the bar turn to stare at the glorious sight of his perfect ass as he walked over to the pool and dived in. My mouth went dry and I heard Angela make some noise under her breath. I quickly hurried to my bag, trying to think of some excuse not to get in that pool. Just on top of my phone was a note which read,

_There is some clean underwear in the bottom of your bag, don't ask how Hector got them._

_R._

Even though I could tell he was tipsy his writing was still the same, it was inhuman. I explained to Angela I would just nip to the restroom first then join them before she sauntered off to frolic with Yi Ling.

I noticed that Lula had emailed me back from earlier,

_GIRL IS THAT A WEDDING RING ON YOUR FINGER? WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME? IS SINGAPORE YOUR HONEYMOON?!_

The caps lock was crazy, so I decided I would call her tomorrow when I was sober enough to explain the situation properly. I was amazed at the giant bit of luck that my underwear was pretty much the same colour of my bustier but I was displeased with the very skimpy cut and ruffles across my cheeks, this looked more like lingerie than usual underwear, but at least in my drunken state I was bold enough to put them on under my dress and sneak back out to the pool.

After carefully taking off my dress and placing it with my stockings and shoes near our table, I slid into the water which felt like heaven on my overly sensitised skin. I waded over to the bar where the group had gathered and Yi Ling was sitting on the bar swigging out of a bottle of Chandon; these girls had expensive taste. I caught both Harry and Helmund taking a glance at my pushed up chest and blushed, I hadn't realised how exposed I was. Angela waded over, passing me a shot glass the same colour of the one she had earlier, "Come on Steph! Have a wet pussy with me." She snorted and then slammed the shot back. I drank the shot, loving the taste, "Wow Angela this wet pussy tastes amazing!" Harry came over and put an arm around Angela and smiled at me, "Now, now Stephanie you wouldn't be hitting on my wife would you?" I blushed, realising my faux pas. Helmund waded over with Yi Ling balancing on his shoulders, still carrying the bottle of bubbly. She grinned at me and invited me to join her, "Come on Stephanie, get up on Carlos or Harrys shoulders and let's go, loser buys the next round." Good lord if we had anymore alcohol our group would be a shit show. Harry's nose had gone red, Angela kept hiccupping and Helmund was talking, which was more than he did at dinner. Then there was me, a clear case of indecent exposure, and Ranger, who I swear I had seen playfully splash one of the other guys. Before I could turn her down Ranger had swam between my legs and placed them either side of his shoulders. I awkwardly grabbed his head as he rose to try and keep my balance; this mascara was not waterproof so I did not want to go ass over tits. Once he was all the way up he steadied me by placing my feet behind his back under his arms and grabbed my calves. I was staring down at his biceps dripping with water when someone shoved me from the side, causing me to nearly fall in.

"Hey Steph I thought you would be a real competitor! Let's go for real." Angela had climbed on top of a rather dishevelled looking Harry. He may be tall, but he didn't have the upper body strength of Ranger or Helmund. This would be a cake walk. I pushed playfully at Angela's collarbone, but it did nothing. Hmph, she was pretty good at this balance thing. Ranger got right up close so I could use some of my core strength when Angela and I locked arms. I had a moment of 'how the heck did my life get to this?' before I fell forward when Angela made a mighty tug. When I worked out she had won I also realised that she had fallen back too, and I had landed straddling Harry in my tiny blue undies. Ranger peeled me off Harry growling in my ear, "Don't bend over in front of me when your ass is dripping wet and only covered by that scrap of material. I don't want to have to get Tank to bail me out of jail." He had turned me to face him, an arm around my shoulders. My breasts where pretty much against his chest and this bustier made them rise and fall with my breath. He carried me to the quiet end of the pool bar and sat me on his lap on an underwater stool. While I could hear the other four going at their own game I was distracted my Ranger placing his hand on the inside of my underwear. My breath hitched as his thumb brushed my clit. He kissed my neck tucking his nose behind my ear and whispered, "Order a drink." I tried to call for a bar tender but every time I opened my mouth he would caress me again, causing me to catch my breath. I finally managed to ask for a lemonade when he slipped a finger in. I was already wet, and it wasn't because my bottom half was underwater. He started breathing heavier as he worked me into a rhythm, slowly adding two more fingers until I was leaning one hand against the bar and grabbing his thigh with the other. "Take a sip," he was ordering me now, playing with my responses to his hand. I picked up the glass with a shaking hand, and moaning when I went to take a sip. Once I put the glass down I put my arm behind me and grabbed his shoulder, shifting myself so he could access me better. I felt myself arching into his hand, whimpering almost silently as he brought me to orgasm. It took all the control I had not to cry his name as the last intense wave rocked over me. Once I had gone limp he explained himself as well as he could, "Steph, I just…Fuck Steph, I couldn't help myself. We need to get back to the resort." I nodded yes as he brushed the damp curls off my neck and nipped me.

"Ranger, now."


	5. Stargazing

_A/N: Two things - Does anyone have a good Beta they would suggest? I am looking for one. The other thing, I am sorry for the wait but over Easter I won't be so stressed about work! So writey writey writey. If you would like to see any of the characters get up to anything let me know and I will see if I can work it in :) I'll probably have another chapter up in about 2 days but thanks for your patience._

Tank knew better than to say anything about my attire when we were in the Limo, but naturally Hector must have let him know we would be swimming so he had extra towels. There wasn't a partition in the limo so the entire trip back to the hotel Ranger and I stared at each other from different sides of the limo. I hadn't wanted to sit too close for obvious reasons. Our staring match was one of the most awkward car rides in my life, including when my dad drove my date Anthony Delossi and me to the dance while glaring at Anthony the whole time. Ranger was quite obviously tipsy to anyone who knew him well; he was looking at me with his head tilted to one side and his hair curling on the ends from being wet. He was holding on to the towel around his neck with one hand and had his other hand slayed over his thigh. Lucky hand. I was acutely aware that he was looking at me blush and enjoying that I was still rather wet and wearing only a bustier and some skimpy underwear. The second we got out of the car he turned to Tank, "You're in charge. No monitoring my suite. Starting tomorrow at 0800. Terrace café."

Tank raised his eyebrow at me when he heard Ranger slur then asked, "Your work I assume?"

I had no chance to reply as Ranger grabbed my hand and lead me to the suite. I felt so nervous, I tried to distract my hormones and him by using meaningless chatter as a diversionary tactic.

"I hope everyone in Haywood is going ok! I mean I left extra cheesy puffs for Rex, knowing you wouldn't have any but Ella will know that he's my baby so he needs to eat like me. I really should get her a thank you gift while I am here. I wonder what a nice souvenir could be?" I shut up as Ranger stopped suddenly outside our door, looking at me with something close to annoyance in his eyes.

"Why is Rex with Ella?" I was stumped. Not the question I was expecting.

"Uhhh what? My mum was worried Marian Stephine's cat would somehow get him? Why are you..."

"Why. Is. Rex. With. Ella. And. Not. Morelli? He's your boyfriend, that's his job." Ohhhhhhhh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear. "Stephanie." Some would say Ranger looked angry now. Ugh I was so having sex with him tonight.

"Well I may have um, broken up with him. Properly. And I just didn't want to tell you because I just wanted a moment to make sure I was all sorted and 100% certain it was over so I wouldn't jerk you around." Ranger's eyes lost the anger but had something much more exciting in them.

"Has it been a moment?" His eyes were crinkled up in mirth and he curled a hand around my hip.

"Yeah. It has been." His mouth was starting to break into a smile.

"And?"

"And it's over for good. I have someone else in mind…" I got the full 1000 watts and lost my breath, he slid his other hand around my back. He leaned into me and just a breath away from kissing me whispered, "Babe, I hope it's me.

And he kissed me.

Once he had leaned back from the kiss, leaving me gasping in excitement, he opened the door and lead me in. Slow as heck just to drive me crazy. He turned to me and threw his towel on the floor and pulled off his boxers. Well then, ladies start your engines. He strode over and picked me up, his erection starting to swell against my hip and carried me to his bathroom but after he put me down he stood back out of my personal space. This was getting weird, where was the ravaging I was promised? Okay well not verbally, but it was implied! Ranger's mouth quirked up mischievously as he wrapped a hand around himself and slid it back and forth once than winked at me. I was going to need a forklift to lift my jaw off of the floor; I had never seen anything so sexy. Playful drunk Ranger was turning me on.I went to take my bustier off and join in the fun but Ranger growled at me, "Don't." I stopped in my tracks as Ranger kept going, working himself into a nearly frighteningly big erection. He wasn't any slouch soft but by gosh he was a grower for sure. Yum. I walked over to have touch and some fun but once again Ranger warned me off. "Don't. You can watch." He seemed to be laughing on the inside at my confusion. Surely he wanted me more than something he could do himself? I crossed my arms as he leaned back against the bench and threw his head back, really getting in to it. I could see his ass tensing in the mirror and wanted to sink my teeth in it; his mocha skin looked tasty. I was getting hot and bothered with him showing off like that but not showing me any attention. I was getting so hot and bothered I really could resist sliding off my teeny weeny underwear. Being drunk I wasn't too shy about sliding my hands over the wet material of the bodice and grabbing my own breasts, just imagining how he would hold them. I started to play with myself while watching him start pumping harder; he was better than anything I may have used in the past to tend to myself. He must have heard me let out a groan because he lowered his head forward again and opened his eyes, grinning as he caught me read handed. "Glad you caught on Babe." I wouldn't let him make me blush, and instead started voicing all the little whimpers and sighs my body wanted me to make. I loved egging him on. I stared in his eyes as I let out a particularly ragged breath and licked my lips. "Dios Stephanie." He let go of himself, closed the two steps between us and placed me on the counter he was leaning on before dropping to his knees. "You smell amazing. Tan hermosa. He looked almost like he was about to pray as he lowered his head and grabbed my knees spreading them. I leaned my head back against the mirror and lay a hand on his head, breathing heavily; this was bound to be good. As he started kissing me in my most private of areas I realised I had underestimated him, good was an insult. Good was rude. Ranger made me see stars and fireworks bigger than the fourth of July. As he reduced me to a pile of limbs and sweat collecting on the bench I curled my fist in to his hair, crying out as he slid first one, then two fingers into me. I was starting to get close now, my limbs starting to feel light and urgent energy spreading from my clit as he used and abused it with his tongue. He looked up at me as I crashed in to and orgasm so hard I convulsed, slamming my head back in to the mirror.

I felt a warm, wet sting at the back of my head before the world went black as the stars faded.


	6. Whoops

_Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late update! My brother hurt his foot very badly so I have been driving him to and fro diagnostic tests and work. Busy, busy!_

I woke up to ugly white ceiling tiles. Ugh, generic hospital ceiling. Wait, why was I in a hospital? WHY WAS I IN A HOSPITAL BED? Ow! Why did my head hurt? Of course not being in my right mind I tried to sit up before assessing myself, and managed to get a head rush as I sat up. No worries though, some VERY nice arms were around me in a second. Ranger was holding me close and I wasn't going to complain even if his Bulgari was making me swoon more.

"Dios Steph, I'm sorry."

"Nnngff not a problem."

"I'm so, so sorry Steph it's all my fault! Next time will be on the bed." Next time? What? What is he talking about? A tired looking lady in a white coat came in and looked at my chart.

"Good Evening Mrs. Manoso, good to see you're awake. My name is Dr. Leung, I'm the one who put the stitches in after you bumped your head. Do you remember where you are?"

I thought for a second, "Singapore?" Even before bumping my head it had seemed surreal. I tried to think and vaguely remembered a stinging sensation in my scalp instead of the vague pulsing pain I has now. Was that the needle?

"Good, good. And can you remember how you hurt yourself?" This she said while eyeing off the Merry Men. To her they must look like brutes! I tried to remember, knowing it would never be them. Ranger had been drunk, and we had gone to the suite… and then?

"I was in the bathroom I think?" And Ranger had been angry with me, but I know he didn't hurt me. No he made me feel great! Oh lord I remember now.

"I um, slipped. On the tiles in my bathroom and hit my head on the mirror." I had a feeling the doctor didn't believe me as I turned red. "I left my towel in the bedroom and slipped as I ran to get it. I should have asked my… _husband_, to get it for me." The doctor looked at Ranger then back at me, seeing he was worried as hell about be, then she must've just given up and taken my word.

"Ok Mrs. Manoso. Your husband wants to have a CT scan done which I have assured him is unnecessary for a bump like yours. You have been asleep from intoxication, not a brain haemorrhage. Instead I would like to first do some simple tests of memory, concentration, strength and sensation; those kinds of things." She then turned to the men. "You will need to excuse us while I complete my assessment." Ranger gave her a half-hearted glare. "You too Mr Manoso, your wife needs no distractions. This won't take a moment." I gave Ranger a silly wave while he walked out with the guys.

The doctor then asked me to do those boring tests like following her finger with my eyes and touching my fingers to my nose with my eyes shut. The whole time I just felt like digging a hole and climbing into it. Lula could NEVER know how this happened, she would split some serious lycra laughing.

"Ok Mrs. Manoso, you should be fine. I want you to take care of your stitches, you can remove them after 4 days." She handed me a little curved blade in a sterile packet. "The nurses will show you how to use that in a moment. You'll need to stay awake for a while just in case. If you throw up or have buzzing in your ears come back right away. Keep an eye out for anything unusual ok?" I nodded, feeling silly in my hospital gown. How had the guys brought me in here? Did they dress me? The doctor cut off my thoughts, "Excuse me for prying, but are you sure that's how you got your cut?" She placed her hand onto my arm and looked into my eyes. I started laughing.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh! It's really good you're there for your patients Dr Leung, but honestly Ranger wouldn't ever hurt me!"

"Ranger?"

"Mr Manoso, it's his nickname." She raised her eyebrows. "Long story. But I truly appreciate you asking. Ranger and I aren't like that." She smiled at me and sat back.

"Good, better to check. The nurses will be in with your clothes soon; would you like me to let the men back in?" I nodded my assent and shuffled further back on to the bed so I could cross my legs on to it. Ugh I didn't want to face the guys, this was so embarrassing. What had Ranger told them?

Lester sprinted into the room and locked the door after the nurse let him through the door. "Wha? Lester what are you doing?" Lester came and sat next to me and held my hands.

"Steph, I have to be really, really quick. Ranger went to the toilets and will be back soon. The guys and I decided to be doubly safe because we love Ranger, but we love you too. We want to make sure you really did slip in the bathroom because he said you were getting your toothbrush not your towel… we just want to make sure. What happened? Did Ranger hurt you? We can protect you." He looked stressed like crazy.

"Oh Lester no! Ranger didn't hurt me. I… We got a bit heated." He looked confused "A bit…too enthusiastic. In the bedroom. Or the bathroom or whatever." By now I was bright red. Lester cracked up.

"Only you bombshell!" Before I could swear him to secrecy he unlocked the door and waived Tank in. "All good. Typical bombshell moment, nothing more. " He informed him as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Tank visibly relaxed.

"So what's the prognosis Steph?" He asked as Hector and Ranger paced in. Hector went to stand with Tank and Lester while Ranger came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Just a cut, no concussion evident, but I have to stay up most of tonight just in case. With one of you to make sure I don't have trouble staying awake." Ranger grabbed my hand and smiled slightly.

"I call dibs." Somehow he still made me feel sexy, even in a gown with no back. He slid his hand inside it to stroke my back. Maybe he wanted to play doctor later?


	7. Chilling with Tank

Ranger didn't get to be my nurse; Tank bullied him into sleeping with the guys so he would be fresh for his business meeting tomorrow. When he had argued with him in the SUV they got pretty heated, but Ranger gave in. He really trusted Tank truly and I would love for him to open up to me how Tank earned that trust. At least I could possibly get some information out of Tank, even if getting information out of him was like pulling teeth. Tank had draped a blanket over his legs as he sat in the chair placed in the corner of my room and used a Rangeman laptop. He left me to change from the summer dress they had put me in for the hospital into my pyjamas and clean up after the pool. After a quick shower in Rangers bathroom I pulled on some light cotton shorts and one of his Rangeman T-shirts, tying my hair into a knot on top of my head as I walked into my room and flopped on to the bed. Tank wasn't having any of that.

"Hey, no sleeping. Sit up, I don't want you tempted." Ugh. I sat on the bed cross legged.

"Better?" Tank gave me a small smile.

"Yes. Don't worry, the doctor said to keep you awake until 0600 then you can sleep. Ranger said your brunch with the wives is at 1100, so you at least get 4 hours sleep considering you'll need to get ready." He saw me wrinkle my nose, clearly not keen on going about with 4 hours sleep. "Don't worry, you have cable and a laptop left for you. Plus it's afternoon in Trenton if you want to call anyone." I perked up. I forgot about the call I had planned for Lula, she would be dying to speak to me after being whisked away at next to no notice. Tank read my mind.

"Thanks Tank, I think I'll give Lula a call now. Would you like to speak to her at all once I'm done?" Tank looked alarmed; clearly he and Lula were apart more than just geographically at the moment. Sheesh those guys needed to sort themselves out! I mean I know I can't talk, with Ranger and I being….us. He was always 'in the wind' and up until now I was bouncing between him and Morelli like an out of control pinball. But still… "Never mind, I'll be in Rangers room." Tank went to talk. "But with Lula on the phone to me, I guarantee you I will NOT fall asleep. I promise." He seemed to agree, and nodded his assent.

Once I finally worked out how to use the fancy hotel phone system and it had dialled I hate to wait what seemed an eternity for Lula to pick up.

"Hello? Who's this? If this is Mooner you owe me pie! Don't think I forgot about the pie!"

"Lula it's me, Steph. What are you talking about Mooner and pie for?"

"Oh hey Steph!" She turned away from the phone, "OI CONNIE! Steph is on the phone!" She turned back to the headset, "Hey Steph! I didn't know it was you seein' you're callin' from overseas you lucky duck! Tanky told me Ranger whisked you off to Singapore! But Mooner does owe me a pie! Girl Connie and I were wondering where you got off to. And the wedding ring! OHMYGODSTEPHDIDYOUELOPE? I will be _so _upset if you eloped and didn't have my as your bridesmaid! I mean we coulda just gone to Atlantic City, I could have loaned you a dress! Plus, I _know _ a guy who was related to a guy who owned a cute lil' chapel, probably could've gotten you the wedding photos free in the deal. Ooooh boy I should not be thinking of Ranger on honeymoon. I know he is your man and I have my eye on Tank but dayum girl, I envy you that night!" I had to raise my voice to get a word in.

"LULA! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"…and they got those super cute little bungalows with these adorable little beds! That's where I would go if it weren't for those tiny beds for skinny assed girls like you. Tank and I would break the damn things; ain't I always saying I need me a real nice bed for my honeymoon? Something me and Tanky can really romp around on" Lula was clearly on a different wavelength about the relationship than Tank was.

"LULA THERE WILL BE NO HONEYMOON EITHER! I'm here for presentation reasons. NOT GETTING MARRIED YOU IDIOT!" Lula had finally heard me and calmed down enough to speak normally,

"Geez Steph no need to shout," she turned away from the phone again, "Steph says they aren't getting married, the ring is for the job. What a shame, girl looked gooooood in that dress," she turned back to the headset and paused while Connie said something, then exclaimed, "Steph Connie says you looked real nice in that photo, that your hair looked super classy. Like them Cosmo girls! I think it should have been brighter to get a man's attention but not everyone can be as stylish as me..." While she ranted on I took some photos of the suite, including a tired looking Tank still in the chair, with my phone and emailed them to Lula and Connie. "…but I will admit those shoes were perfect. What size are you again? Do you think you could lend them to me?"

"Lula, you're a size 10 to my size 8. Not going to happen, those shoes are more expensive than my TV. Hey I just emailed you and Connie photos of Rangers and my suite, check it out." I heard her put down the phone while on speaker as she perused the photos on her handset, then squealed,

"Steph why is Tank in what is clearly your bedroom! Don't you get any ideas about my Tanky!"

Dear God I should have left this phone call for when Lula yelling wouldn't have made my head pound more. The painkillers were wearing off.

"Lula I bumped my head, Tank has to keep an eye on me while Ranger sleeps, just in case. It's nothing serious; I just drank a bit too much and hit my head." Little white lie, I knew I would never get off the phone if Lula hear how I really hurt myself. "Besides you know I would never do that! Any who, I have to go this phone call is costing a tonne! Email me later, bye!" I didn't even give her a chance to say good bye. Knowing Lula it would take her at least an hour to see the light. I'd rather just leave her to let it sink in and then talk to her later or email her, she would come around in the end.

Tank and I passed the time by watching a long movie that was just out of the cinemas; it was great, lots of suspense and drama, I totally forgot everything. Tank only lasted 20 minutes using the laptop and pretending not to watch the movie before coming to sit beside me on the bed and watch the movie. We were discussing our favourite parts of the movie when Ranger walked in. I may have been imagining it but his eyes looked sad when he saw Tank on the bed with me. Whoops.

"Tank you can go rest now, it's 0600." He simply walked out and into his room, leaving Tank rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I'll see you later Steph. Don't mind him, he's just stressed about this deal." I curled up under the blankets, set my alarm and the last thing I thought of before going to sleep was what Ranger said before getting in the limo, "Mine."


End file.
